Who's That Girl Drew?
by BrickercupMasterX3
Summary: May and Drew are in a relationship until Drew tells May there's another girl he likes out there and ends their relationship. She cries over him. Will she ever get over him. Who's the girl. Find out as you read. My first SongFic please don't go hard on me.


**Who's That Girl Drew?**

**Song: Who's That Girl**

**By: Hilary Duff**

**I Do Not Own Pokemon**

**I made this up **

**Mostly about May and Drew and another girl not telling who**

**Read to find out why May's sad and**

**How her life turns around**

_There were places we would go at midnight _

_There were secrets that nobody else would know_

_There's a reason but I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why _

_I thought they all belonged to me_

It was midnight on a Tuesday and May has been waiting for a certain someone to show up since he's asked her to meet him there.

She saw a dark figure behind her.

"_The night sky is beautiful ain't it_?" a green haired boy said approaching a brunette.

"_You do realize it's midnight right?" _she asked knowing him he did but she continued talking and asked him a question "_Drew what is it you wanted to tell me and don't lie to me I know you wanted to tell me so desperately?"_

"_Well May_ _I don't want this to end here but it has to be this way I've seen another girl and I think she's really cute and I really like her"_ Drew said as May felt her heart breaking to pieces.

"_So you've been using me to get to that other girl Hayden my friends were right you were only messing with my heart"_ with that said May left crying and all she had left were her memories.

_Who's that girl_

_Where's she from?_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want _

_That is still in my world _

_Still in my world _

_It's not real_

_It's not right_

"_I can't believe Drew broke up with me for another girl" _May thought to herself though she intended to find out who he wanted that he couldn't just crush her.

May then followed him one night hoping she wouldn't get caught which luckily she accomplished.

"_A rose for my one true love_" Drew said to the mystery girl beside him.

May could see she had long blue hair and was wearing a blue sparkly dress.

"_Drew you flatter me!" _the girl had said and kissed him gently on the lips.

"_No this can't be happening to me! Drew wants that blue haired girl! And she's living the life that was once mine! This can't be real! It isn't right!" _May thought to herself quietly. But the new girl wasn't blind so she knew someone snuck in something May never knew.

"_Come out I know you're there"_ The bluenette said as she saw a dark figure standing up and running away with tears in it's eyes. **(She didn't know the dark figure was May)**

_It's not day_

_It's not night_

_By the way who's that girl?_

_Living my life_

_Oh no_

_Living my life_

"_I miss the old days me and Drew had but those are history and he's happier with that girl instead of me" _She thought to herself yet again and remembers how happy they were together and how she feels now.

"_If he's happier with her why am I here?"_ She told herself.

Packing was hard when you are leaving the one you love no matter if they found someone new. She couldn't help but have flashbacks.

**(The Next Part of the song have to do with her flash backs and Now)**

_Seems like everything's the same around me _

_Around me_

_Then I look again and _

_Everything has changed_

_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why _

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_She's everywhere I want to be_

**Flash Back time**

"_May here's a rose for my true love"_ Drew had said as he approached her.

"_Drew thank you there's no one I'd rather be with then you"_ May said as she approached him giving him a kiss.

**Flash Back ended**

**Now...**

"_Here's a rose for my one true love" _Drew had said handing her a rose with a nice gesture.

"_Drew you flatter me"_ the new girl was unlike me she liked sparkles and was happy all the time. She then pushed him by his collar and passionately kissed him as he deepened it. He's never done that when I kissed him. I wish I was that girl he loved and kissed so passionately. I just can't believe he chose her over me.

_Who's that girl _

_Where's she from_

_No she can't be the one _

_That you want _

_That is still in my world_

_Still in my world_

_It's not real _

_It's not right_

_It's not day_

_It's not night _

_By the way _

_Who's that girl?_

_Living my life _

**May's P.O.V.**

"_I knew I couldn't change his mind about being with her but I was jealous and it couldn't be helped."_ May told herself "_But what does she have that I don't? What makes her so special to you? That I have never been? And how is she better than me?"_

"_I guess I'll never understand"_ she told herself as she was lying down on her bed thinking. "_Though I can't help but wonder who she is"_

_I'm the one who made you laugh_

_Who made you feel_

_Who made you sad_

_I'm not sorry_

_For what we did_

_For who were_

_I'm not sorry _

_I'm not her_

_Who's that girl _

_Where's she from_

_No she can't be the one_

_That you want _

_That is still in my world_

_Still in my world _

_It's not real _

_It's not right_

_It's not day_

_It's not night_

_By the way_

_Who's that girl?_

_Living my life _

_Oh no _

_Living my life_

"_I know it might sound weird to you but I remember how I made you feel"_ May said as tears fell down her face "_I miss you even your arrogance and even if you annoyed me so much and even teased me I miss all of you"_ She cried harder knowing that would be the last time she could ever see him.

"_I know I complained of how he treated me and teased me but that's why and how I fell for him" _May told herself _"but I had to lose you to her and I don't regret all the times we spent together and I loved how we were back then"_

"_Though I can't believe you act differently towards her then you did towards me"_

She said in a different tone of voice _"If he loves her so much then he doesn't need me and I will find another love though I won't feel the same way I ever felt about Drew but I have to be strong"_ She then decided to take a long rest before leaving the next day.

She dreamed about anything to keep her mind off Drew.

**With Drew**

"_May I made a mistake I hope you wait for me because I miss you" _Drew thought and remembered his times together with May. "_I should've never cheated on you with her"_ He then went to deep sleep holding his new girlfriend in his arms cuddling with her.

**The Next Day**

"_This is it" _May said out loud _"Everyone will see me in the Kanto region though it really hurts leaving all my loved ones behind but at least I'll have Misty there with me" _She then boarded the ship_._

"_May!"_ Drew called out _"I know I hurt you yesterday and a couple of days ago but I made a mistake and I really miss you"_

"_It's too late for that now Drew I made a decision and I'm moving on" _May said strongly _"You missed your chance you had me but then you ended and It's your own fault"_

"_May we can work this out if only you stay" _Drew said assuring her It'll be ok.

"_No I'm not taking any chances with you anymore "_ May said _"I'll move on and you showed me I shouldn't trust you anymore and thank you for that good bye Drew forever"_

With that the ship left and Drew was angry at himself for letting her slip away but he couldn't keep but wishing she was his but still wanted the best for her.

**A couple of years Later**

"_The princess of Hoenn and top coordinator May Maple is now in an engagement with Paul Shinji the top gym battler"_ The television announcer had said.

An emerald eyed green haired guy had passed by Ash's house and couldn't believe his eyes in what he just saw_. "May and Paul?" _Drew said still not over the sapphire eyed Brunette he once had in his arms which are now nothing but memories.

**With May**

**Already at the wedding ending**

"_Paul I love you so much" _May said as her husband pulled her closer to him she couldn't help but pull him by his collar and kiss him passionately and of course Paul returned it.

"_I would like to say to whoever is watching this that Drew Hayden has helped me find true love though he broke my heart. Paul's been very gentle with me and I also want him to know that my love for Paul is stronger then the love I ever had for him" _May announced on national television making Drew feel guilty. As he saw Paul pull May for another kiss.

**The End**

**Paul And May Got Married Yay For FarAwayShippy**

**Drew Never Got Over May**

**The Blue Haired Girl You Can Either See Her As Dawn Or Marina**

**Please Review**

**My First SongFic **

**Please Don't Be Hard On Me**


End file.
